


【SD】信任问题

by SaberStark



Category: spn sd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStark/pseuds/SaberStark
Summary: 情人节开车，点兵点将点到sd我永远喜欢spn一直想写信任问题，因为我就很不相信别人，但是觉得信任问题搞到文里面应该会很香！因为Benny的出现Sammy就很生气地搞他哥👍👍👍
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	【SD】信任问题

“You chose that damn vampire, not me Dean.”

Dean清醒前记得的最后一句话就是这个了——然后他只感觉到后颈一阵尖锐的疼痛，随即大脑逐渐失去意识。

他真的很不乖，Sam想，有时候他觉得自己恨不得打断这个人的腿把他留在身边，让他安安生生的只在床上待着。但是他知道他哥哥就算是还剩一口气，也不会让他如愿的了。

Lucifer给自己的影响开始越来越大了，他想，虽然这个可恶的混蛋并不能占领他的意识，但那些属于恶意的情绪却在他的精神里留下了不少。Dean干过的蠢事很多，这件事虽然不能排第一至少也是位列前三了。

Benny？一个炼狱的吸血鬼？Sam从不相信Dean会心甘情愿和这群怪物合作，但让他更不敢相信的是Dean竟然真的会选择一个陌生人而不是他自己的亲弟弟。

自己的，亲弟弟。Sam咬牙切齿地攥紧了拳头，看着躺在地上不省人事的哥哥，最终还是扯过他的胳膊把他架在身上，离开了这个已经暴露的汽车旅馆。

Dean醒过来已经是半夜了。他低声咒骂了上帝——他还记得是谁把他弄成了这个样子。他低头看了看，始作俑者竟然还给他洗了澡，甚至给他套上了浴衣。

“你醒了？”

他试图坐起来，却发现自己根本没法转动身体——他的手被紧紧地拷在了床头上。Dean骇然抬起头去看四周，发现自己在——像是他妈的天使的地方。

到处都是花里胡哨的花边，还有带着花的壁纸，“Sammy你他妈想干什么？这是什么鬼地方？”他扯了一下自己的手铐，“你要是想报复我，就给我一拳...”

“那可不止一拳就能解决问题了。”

Sam终于走到了他的视线之中，Dean看见他像是刚洗过澡，一条浴巾在他腰间要掉不掉地挂着。结实的胸肌上面还有点点水痕，从那褐色的乳头上面滑下来的时候，Dean咽了口口水。

“I'm gonna to fuck you into this bed, Dean, you really piss me off. ”

Dean无法相信正在向自己逼近、并且解开了浴巾的弟弟，他抬起脚狠狠地踢向Sam的大腿——他还是不够狠心地瞄准靶心，因为他心里的愧疚不比他弟弟的愤怒少。

他记得Sammy选择相信那个恶魔婊子而不是他的时候，自己有多想揍飞这个蠢货。

然而这回蠢货变成了他自己——但这是两回事，Dean依旧在奋力挣扎，“你干什么Sammy？我们他妈的说好了不这样做！”

Sam无视了他的话，用力地扯过了他的腿把他翻了过了——这时候Dean才发现他铐着的手能让他在这双人床上翻身一圈，但是他的两条腿被他弟弟硬生生地打开了。

“你给我滚开！”Dean突然爆发了，他可以和自己的亲弟弟做爱，但他他妈不想被强奸！

“我他妈做什么了？放开我！”

Sam一句话也没说，不知道从哪儿拿出两根皮带来。Dean认出那是他们假装FBI的便宜西服搭配的东西，但他不知道他弟弟拿这些东西做什么。

——很快他就知道了，Sam拿这玩意儿调整了长度，把他的大腿和小腿绑在了一起，让他只能淫荡地分开自己的膝盖，紧紧地夹着他弟弟的腰。

“你说我用这个吗？”Sam把玩着一小瓶润滑液，冷冷地看着他。但是没等到他开口，他就自己下了决定：“你也没把那个吸血鬼的事告诉我。”

Dean依旧狠狠地瞪着他：“我告诉过你我们是朋友！”

Sam一言不发，低头看着他哥哥软绵绵的阴茎，却硬生生地把自己的一个指节挤进了Dean的后穴。

“Fuck——”Dean疼得大叫一声，用力地挣扎了一下，“滚出去！你他妈敢强奸你哥？”

Sam抬头看了他一眼，刚刚替这个蠢货洗澡的时候已经给他扩张过了，没想到竟然还是这么紧。他不管不顾地将自己的手指插得更深，开始按压着紧紧裹着那根手指的肠肉。

Dean疼得大叫，手铐被他挣扎得发出清脆的响声，他们很久没做过了，更何况是这样没有润滑直接硬来。他弟弟粗大的指节已经没入那个地方了，他能感觉得到，自己已经在慢慢放松了。

“瞧瞧你这淫荡的屁股，”Sam面无表情地说，“我甚至没按到你的前列腺，它就已经开始吸我了——Dean，你有没有被那个该死的吸血鬼操过？”

话音刚落，Dean只觉得那根手指狠狠地按压了自己身体里的那个地方，逼得他用力弓了一下腰，无法压抑地叫了出来。

“Talk to me，你有没有被那个该死的吸血鬼操过？！”Sam突然更加生气了，插在他哥哥肉穴里的手指又狠狠地动了几下，不出意外地看着Dean扭动着挣扎。Dean漂亮的眼睛已经开始蒙上一层水雾了，他根本动弹不得，而最脆弱的地方却被弟弟不停地碾压。

“啊…你滚......”

Sam面无表情地看着他，手下却狠狠地用修剪圆润的指甲压在了那一点上。Dean的呻吟不出意料地拔高了一些，整个人颤抖了起来，前面的欲望已经开始吐出清液了。

那个肉穴已经更加放松了一些——他的哥哥不停地让他滚蛋，却又像一个骚货一样发出呻吟，Sam感受着那个紧得要命的地方用力地夹着自己的手指，只觉得心中路西法留下的暴戾愈发蔓延了起来。

他猛地抽出手指，盯着他哥哥通红的眼睛。

“Sam，你最好现在把我放开，”Dean喘着粗气说道，他不想承认自己被弟弟的一根手指弄得几乎高潮，“现在你放开我，我们说清楚，我和Benny不是…”

“你还说！”Sam突然像小孩子吵架一样大声吼道：“Shut your fucking mouth! ”

无来由的一团火让他整个人更加暴躁，他抓住他哥哥饱满的臀肉，毫不犹豫地将自己早就硬的不行的阴茎向那个紧闭的肉穴挤进去。

“Fuck！”

被生生撑开的、尖锐的疼痛穿过所有身体器官直接进入了他的大脑，Dean的叫声已经开始歇斯底里了。Sam知道他疼得要命，因为他自己也疼得要命。他没有润滑，干涩的甬道收缩着试图把他挤出去，但他不——他要让他的哥哥知道不相信他的后果。

“疼！你他妈给我——啊！”

Sam低头看了看，没有出血——只是过分得嫣红，是被自己操的，Sam心里莫名愉快了许多。

他最后还是拿回了那瓶润滑液，胡乱地挤了一些在自己的东西上。Sam发现自己根本没法真的弄痛他，至少他心理上没法接受这个。

即使有了那些黏乎乎的东西，他就这样进入也是一个极大的挑战。

Dean的绿眼睛已经被逼出了生理泪水，他疼得咬牙切齿，“你再不滚出去，我他妈就没有你这个弟弟了！”

Sam愣住了——不是因为Dean的话，而是他的哥哥在这个时候还不愿意告诉自己他和那个该死的吸血鬼究竟是怎么建立了这样的“信任关系”。他的眼睛变得越来越红，但他还是俯下身去，轻声地在他哥哥的耳边说道：“我建议你向你那个吸血鬼姘头寻求帮助，毕竟你们——啊！”

Dean狠狠地咬了他的脖子一口，鲜血很快就涌了出来。

“你给我滚出去！和Benny没有任何关系！”

Sam突然清醒了一些，庆幸了一下，自己在给这个混蛋哥哥洗澡的时候给他做了足够的扩张，否则今天他非得在这张床上操死Dean。

他没再犹豫，狠狠地把自己整个都顶入了他哥哥的身体里。“你告诉我和他没有关系？！那你从哪儿学来的咬人吸血？！！”Sam狠狠地掌掴了他哥哥的屁股，引来深埋在他体内欲望的震动。

“Fuck！Sammy get out!”

Dean只觉得下半身像是被棒球棍顶开了，他自认为猎魔多年还是能忍得住这点痛的，但等到Sammy结实的大腿碰到他的屁股的时候，他疼得狠狠地骂了出来。

Sam可没在意这么多，他就着紧得要命的肉穴狠狠地抽出来，又再一次顶进他哥哥的身体里，他知道现在他哥哥在疼，他很满意的是这些疼痛是他造成的——不是因为猎魔，不是因为那些可恶的天使和恶魔，而是因为他操他太狠了。

他再一次顶进Dean柔软的甬道里，抬起手去擦他哥哥被逼出来的生理泪水。

“你的那个该死的吸血鬼，他会闻到你的味道来救你吗？”

Dean依旧狠狠瞪着他，丝毫不顾自己的眼睛早就被逼出了泪花，“Fuck you…我跟他没有…”

Sam突然不说话了，他低下头去，亲吻了Dean的额头。

Dean觉得自己在天堂地狱往来了这么多次根本就比不上他弟弟操得他崩溃。他不知道为什么没有润滑，他自己的身体却一直在慢慢地使用Sammy这样激烈的操干，不知道为什么他的甬道开始传来水声，并被他弟弟勾了一些在指腹上，轻轻地抹在了他的嘴唇上。

“你被我操出水了，Dean，”Sam笑了笑，但那笑容却没有在他冷漠的眼睛里展现出来。“You are my bitch, my brother. ”

Dean根本没听见他说了什么，他的注意力已经全被在自己后穴操干的那根东西打散了。他能清楚地感觉到那肉头在自己的体内不停地碾压，他甚至感觉它已经顶到了自己的胃里。

“啊——”

Sam又笑了，他知道他淫荡的哥哥一定会被他操爽了的。但那个笑容很快就消失在了他的脸上，因为他看到了Dean手上的手铐，他想起了为什么他要拷住他哥哥的原因。

那个紧紧裹着他的地方也开始收缩着迎接那根粗长的阴茎，Dean不想承认，但那些妖冶的快感已经开始占据他的大脑了。

Sam根本不按章法，只是凭借着他得天独厚的粗长炙热狠狠地操进他身体里最深处的地方，但只是这样就已经唤醒了Dean记忆深处，他们曾经翻云覆雨与被自己弟弟操得射出来的感觉。

Dean的叫骂声已经变成了一声又一声的，高亢的呻吟。身体里不断地被填满的感觉让他几乎爽得要求更多，但却被两幅手铐和两条皮带束缚得只能扭动着接受他弟弟的东西。

——他从来都是享乐主义者，在当初他第一次和Sam滚上床的时候他一丁点心理压力都没有。一个长期的，安全的床伴，再加上能够完全信任——Dean自然不在意什么伦理道德，他弟弟把他干得爽就够了。

虽然Sam从没把他们两个的关系当成普通的床伴。

“Oh……Fuck………Sammy…………”

Sam简直无话可说——他的初衷是教训他的哥哥，现在这样也不知道是在惩罚谁了。

“那里！”Dean突然浑身一抖，拷住了他双手的手铐哗啦哗啦地作响，他眯着眼睛，双腿大开，已经快要叫哑了的嗓子命令道：“Fuck that place harder……”

Damn it! Sam简直无话可说，他的哥哥！他操蛋的哥哥！

他狠狠地操着他哥哥说的地方——就算是到了这个时候，他还是下意识地迁就他。Dean爽得眯起了眼睛，用被绑起来的大腿蹭他弟弟结实的腰。

Sam何尝不知道这个脾气又大又不好收拾的混蛋想干什么，但他不会让他如愿：“你想得美，Dean，你今天只能被我操射。”

“Holy……fuck……Sam！你能不能——操！”

Dean只觉得那根阴茎用难以忍受的速度一下又一下顶着他身体里最深的地方，绵延的快感几乎冲散了他的所有理智。他放纵地呻吟，不自知地扭着腰臀迎接那根阴茎的顶弄，全然忘了这是一场强奸。

Sam不再言语，只是不停地在他哥哥已经又热又软的肉穴里操干。Dean的阴茎在他的小腹上蹭上了不少清液，他低头看着它，知道它快受不了了。

但是他也不准备可怜它，而是盯着自己的阴茎不停地在被磨得通红的穴口进出。Dean的声音随着自己的操干在不停地从那两片可恶的嘴唇里溢出来，Sam莫名的一阵烦躁，干脆停了下来。

Dean挣扎了一下，显然是因为快被逼到高潮又被停下来不满了，他睁开眼睛瞪着他弟弟，“What! ”他费力地蹬开了一条腿，用脚后跟使劲敲了一下他弟弟的后腰，“快点！”

Sam简直被气得七窍生烟——他妈的！Dean这个混蛋真的能活活把人气死，他猛地把自己抽出来，眯着眼睛问Dean：“现在你想说了吗？那个该死的吸血鬼究竟是怎么回事？他到底做了什么，让Dean Winchester信任他？”

“妈的——操我！”Dean感觉自己的后穴还没有完全合上，凉凉的空气让他忍不住瑟缩了一下，但更让他不满的是爽到一半他弟弟竟然抽出来了。

“你有毛病吗？要干的是你，停了还是你，”Dean试图挣脱捆住了另一条腿的东西，屡次失败，“Sam，你到底想做什么？”

Sam吼道：“你又想做什么？！Dean！”

“你选择了一个吸血鬼而不是你的亲弟弟。”

“那是不是意味着，那个该死的吸血鬼也能这样操你？”

Dean简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你疯了吗？那是Benny，我们是朋友！”

谁知道这句话给他弟弟的打击更大了。Sam没再吭气，抿住了嘴唇，身下重新顶进了那个刚刚让他爽得头皮发麻的地方。

“Holy…你他妈能不能放开我？”

Sam没说话，只是慢慢地抽出来，又猛地顶进去。

Dean被快感逼得用力闭了一下眼睛，把分开的两个手铐摇得哗哗响，“你有病吧，要做我也配合了，把这些东西给我弄开！”

Sam不再说话——他不是第一天知道这个哥哥是这样的了，他干脆捂住Dean的嘴，身下加快速度决定先逼他射一次。

Dean的叫骂声被他自己咽了回去，接下来的他只觉得他弟弟像失去理智了一样操他——他可能真的会被操到床里，浑身抽搐地被干得意识涣散。

Sam没再顾着刺激他哥哥的前列腺让他们两个人都爽，而是不停地把自己整个抽出来再狠狠往里顶。他已经不准备再由着这个毫无意识的哥哥了，总之这个哥哥已经不把他放在信任范围内了。他看着Dean通红的双眼，觉得浑身上下所有意识都已经集中在了那高热的地方。

没过多久，他就在他哥哥的身体里射了出来。

他没把自己的东西抽出来，而是喘着粗气，放任自己整个人压在了他哥哥身上，收紧胳膊抱住了Dean。

Dean被压得喘不过气，但他唯一自由的那条腿又被这个高得像个怪物一样的弟弟压着，“你爽了吗？爽了就滚蛋，我还没呢…”

Sam没有说话，而是把自己的脑袋埋在他的颈窝，喘着粗气，把他刚刚咬出血的伤口再次暴露在他的嘴唇边。

Dean从不喜欢处理这种事情——反而他弟弟经常会莫名其妙地发这种脾气，他不知道这样的意义是什么。Sam每次发脾气都是要狠狠地操他一顿，好在他觉得很爽，也就由着他弟弟乱来。

因为什么？因为Benny？Dean皱起了眉头，他被Sam压得有些头昏脑胀。他跟Benny什么都没有，反而是这个小混蛋一直在嚷嚷自己和Benny有什么。

“咔！”

一声脆响，他才意识到Sam把他左手的手铐解开了。腿上的那条皮带也被扯掉，他弟弟坐了起来。

“你为什么要相信那个吸血鬼？”

Sam平复了一下心情，尽量冷静地问。他这个脑子里只有一根筋的哥哥根本不会知道自己为什么生气，也根本不知道他之前做的那些事代表着什么。

Dean瞪大了眼睛：“我已经告诉你了，在炼狱里他妈的没人帮我，如果不是他，我就死了！”

“没有意义Dean，我也被恶魔救过，但这种关系只能是一次性的。”Sam面无表情地说，“所以现在你愿意相信他而不是我了吗？你竟然带着一个恶魔去狩猎一个恶魔？”

“他不一样！”Dean下意识喊道。

Sam觉得他太可笑了，“他不一样？你是不是和他上床了？”

“操！你他妈在想什么？”Dean也恼了，“我他妈不和朋友上床！”

Sam平复了一下心情，看着他哥哥愤怒的绿眼睛说：“我相信你。”

然后他深手去把Dean剩下的那个手铐也解开了，然后翻身下床进了浴室。

Dean狠狠地瞪了一眼他的背影，揉捏着自己破皮的手腕。

他们不是经常吵架吗？但Sammy从没生气成这样。他们两个之前曾经相互欺骗，他们都知道就算是谎言他们也会相信对方——Dean一根筋的脑袋终于灵光了一下，这个蠢货在嫉妒Benny。

妈的，他们又不是在谈恋爱！Dean想通了以后翻了个白眼，重新躺回了床上。

Sam这个蠢货只顾着自己爽了，Dean愤愤地看着自己的东西，心烦意乱地握住了它。

Sam从浴室走出来，脸上已经没了那些怒气，还是一副冷漠的样子。他自然而然地坐在了床的另一边，翻身裹住了被子。

没过多久，他就感觉有什么东西一直在摸他的屁股。

“你干什么！”

“你他妈操了我爽了，还弄了我一屁股，不能让我爽吗！”

Sam翻过去，看见他哥哥的绿眼睛还在瞪着他。

没过一会儿，他投降般地把手伸到他哥哥的后穴里面，把里面的东西弄了出来——直接抹在了被子上，又用一根手指按到了他哥哥的前列腺，狠狠地碾了十几下——Dean就咬着他的肩膀射了出来。

Dean忽然想起来这酒店房间的装修，还有刚刚拷住自己的木制床栏。

“……你花了多少钱？”

“又不是你的。”

“我告诉过你了，我和Benny是朋友，你的脑子里面都是什么？”

“闭嘴。”

“妈的，你和那个恶魔婊子搞上的时候不是也没想过我吗？”

Sam干脆地把自己依旧硬着的东西蹭在他的腿上：“你要是不想睡觉我们可以继续。”

Dean屁股一疼——今天这么折腾虽然没出血，但是该受得折磨他一点都没少。他一掌拍开他弟弟的玩意儿，想了想暂时没有报复他的稳妥方式，只能憋屈地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
